


Broken Rules

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Huening Kai, Disabled Character, Drabble, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It feels weird, Soobin thinks. It feels very weird— these are his private parts! Nobody should be touching his private parts, especially not his caregiver.He trusts his caregiver; he loves his caregiver. So why is Kai doing this, knowing that it's against the rules?"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anonymous





	Broken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of fucked up. Please read the tags.

Soobin sobs, wails loud and broken as Kai bounces on his cock.

It feels weird, he thinks. It feels  _ very  _ weird— these are his private parts!  _ Nobody  _ should be touching his private parts, especially not his caregiver.

He trusts his caregiver; he  _ loves  _ his caregiver. So why is Kai doing this, knowing that it's against the rules?

Soobin decides that he doesn't like this. He tries to push Kai off of him with a shaky hand; with a— goodness, his fingers are trembling. His cock is pulsating. This doesn't feel right.

Soobin gurgles, lets out a cacophony of ugly noises. He wants Kai off of him and he wants him off  _ now.  _

"Shh, baby.." Kai licks his lips, moving aside Soobin's dumb little hand. He throws his head back, arches his back as he places his hand on Soobin's thighs for leverage and starts bouncing even faster.

Soobin lets out various grunts and gurgles. His chest heaves up and down, almost feels like he's going to run out of air as his entire body spasms. It all feels so  _ new. _

Kai moans and it makes Soobin's tummy churn. It makes his dick grow bigger inside of Kai's tight ass and he doesn't like it. He  _ can't  _ like it. It's wrong.

"Mmnmffgg!" Soobin whines, eyes puffy and red as tears keep falling down his squishy cheeks. His mouth hangs open, tongue sticking out ever so slightly as Kai clenches around his cock. 

His left eye twitches at the unfamiliar feeling of pressure; his entire body jumps off the bed for a split second. It takes Kai by surprise.

"What?" Kai questions, fixing his posture so that he locks eyes with Soobin. He looks so pale. He can tell he doesn't like this— he can tell the poor boy is quite conflicted (and if he isn't, he's doing an awful job at showing it.) "Did Binnie like that? Did Binnie like it when I squeezed his private parts?"

"Hhngggff.." Soobin mumbles, shaking his head. He sniffles as the third wave of tears come rolling down, lips quivering and drool dribbling out of the corners of his mouth.

"Liar." Kai says, stilling his hips, "What did I tell you about lying? Good boys should always tell the truth."

Soobin whimpers; he's not a bad boy— he's a good boy. But he just feels so weird! He's not supposed to be doing this. He's always been told to avoid touching himself. 

Kai sighs and runs a frail hand through Soobin's hair. It's damp; moist. He's sweating a lot. He can spot droplets forming on his temple and forehead, trickling down with every twitch he foregoes.

"How long has it been, Binnie?" Kai asks. It was rhetorical, he didn't want an answer to a question he already knew, "..Six months, maybe?"

Soobin cocks his head to the side in confusion, expression changing as quickly as his mood.

"I think," Kai continues, "it's about to be seven months very soon."

He gives a bittersweet smile. "Seven months of being your caregiver instead of your boyfriend."

Soobin frowns. He's confused, as he typically is nowadays. He doesn't have the mental capacity to understand much, especially not if it's something as complex as emotions. He can barely figure out his own.

"Seven months.." Kai repeats, "of  _ no sex." _

Soobin blinks and looks at Kai with big doe eyes. Kai knows that he's clueless about what the word sex means, but he makes no effort to explain. He's too desperate for Soobin's dick to give it any second thought, anyways.

Kai begins to move up and down the shaft of Soobin's thick cock once more, eliciting numerous grunts and loud  _ moans  _ (goodness, he's such a dirty boy, isn't he?) from the latter at hand. 

That weird feeling comes back quickly.

"N-no.." Soobin manages to stutter out a word, although a bit slurred and incoherent, "..B-binnie feel w-weird.."

"Binnie feels weird?" Kai moans, grinding down onto Soobin's dick, impaling himself onto the length till he feels a bulge form at his tummy. "Mmmhh.. baby doesn't know how it feels like to get his little  _ cock  _ milked, huh?"

Soobin gasps and covers his ears almost immediately. That's a  _ dirty word!  _ He can't believe his beloved caregiver just said that.

But he has no time to feel offense— Kai starts moving his hips again, his lewd moans making Soobin twitch. He can feel himself throbbing inside of Kai and he hates it. As if his animalistic grunts and gurgles weren't enough to support that claim.

Kai picks up the pace, continues to ignore Soobin and his loud noises. He chooses to ignore the way Soobin twitches and spazzes beneath him, ignores the high pitched whines that desperately try to convince him to stop before he suddenly feels a warm liquid shoot into his puckered hole.

Soobin whimpers, sniffles and hiccups as he releases his piss inside of Kai.

Kai doesn't move, simply shivers as the hot liquid fills his ass. Once Soobin finally stops, Kai lifts himself off his cock— goosebumps form on his skin as piss trickles out of his ass.

But he doesn't get mad.

"Binnie.." Kai speaks, thighs wet and warm, the sheets beneath him dirty and soaked, "you peed, baby..  _ inside  _ me."

Soobin nods with a cute smile. Yes, he did!

Kai gives a light-hearted sigh. "Guess that means we gotta go take a bath."

Soobin perks up at the mention of a bath, already stumbling out of the bed but trips and falls to the floor beneath him in under a second. Fragile and weak.

"Careful, honey. Walk slowly, ok? We're in no rush. Go search for your favorite rubber duckies to play with while in the bath while I prepare the water, yeah?"

"Mmmm!" Soobin hums, nods excitedly as he gets up from the floor and runs all around the house, trying to find his rubber duckies. Piss trickles out of his cock as he makes his way from room to room, leaving small puddles of it everywhere.

But he doesn't care, Kai notes. Nor does he notice what he's doing. He's just looking for his rubber duckies to play with. Not a single worry on his mind.

Typical.

Kai sighs, his own dick limp and soft. 

(It was never hard to begin with.)

He gets up from the piss soaked bed and makes his way to the bathroom, getting everything ready for Soobin. 

"Binnie!" Kai shouts. His voice is so strained and forced, "Strawberry or Kiwi?"

Soobin loudly yells back a barely comprehensible  _ "strawberry!"  _ and Kai simply nods, adding the strawberry bubble bath solution to the running water.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my mind for a while and I had to let it out by writing a small drabble about it.


End file.
